Le Balcon
by Iroko
Summary: Rentrant d'une virée avec ses potes, Duo se retrouve coincé dehors. Mais il aperçoit une portefenêtre ouverte à l'un des balcon du bâtiment.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le Balcon

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Les deux ados ne sont pas à moi.

Blabla de l'auteur : Encore du neuf. Sauf que là vous n'attendrez pas la suite. Quoique. Vous en voulez une ?

**Le Balcon**

Duo le sentait mal. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à la gérante de faire réparer la fenêtre de la cave sans avertir personne ? Maintenant il ne pourrait plus rentrer discrètement après le couvre-feu. Finis les karaokés et les boîtes de nuit avec les copains. Mais le plus horrible c'était… comment allait-il rentrer là, tout de suite ? Il ne pouvait pas rester dans la rue jusqu'au matin quand même. Surtout qu'il se ferait sûrement choper en essayant d'entrer par la porte principale à 6H du mat. Cette fois-ci il était cuit, le cerbère ne laisserait pas passer une infraction aussi flagrante au règlement. Il était en train de désespérer quand, levant la tête pour implorer le ciel, il aperçut une porte-fenêtre ouverte à un balcon du 1er étage.

- Merci mon Dieu !

Sans plus réfléchir, Duo s'élança et grimpa précautieusement le long du lierre. Il crut bien qu'il allait se casser la figure plusieurs fois mais il réussit à atteindre le balcon sans encombres. Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre, se demandant lequel de ses colocataires dormait la fenêtre ouverte. Il se figea en reconnaissant la tignasse brune. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur la seule personne (en-dehors de la concierge) qu'il ne puisse supporter ? Chacune de ses rencontres avec le japonais finissait en bataille rangée. Plus personne ne savait comment ça avait commencé, même pas Duo qui se désolait de cette inimitié. Surtout qu'il avait fini par se rendre compte que , derrière le plaisir d'asticoter le japonais et de lui faire perdre son regard hautain, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Heero pensait de lui (enfin sauf ce qu'il lui criait à savoir qu'il était un bavard insupportable et immature) mais lui était tombé amoureux du brun. Un amour sans retour qui rendait les piques du japonais plus douloureuses. Il aurait tant aimé qu'il lui dise des paroles gentilles et lui sourisse. Qu'ils soient au moins amis. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses il désespérait de voir évoluer leur relation.

Duo soupira doucement et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais un gémissement l'arrêta. Il reporta son attention sur Heero. Celui-ci semblait être en train de rêver. A mesure qu'il l'observait, Duo dut se rendre à l'évidence : le rêve semblait à teneur érotique. D'ailleurs c'était pas très bon pour ses hormones de rester à contempler Heero gémir de plaisir à cause d'un rêve, alors qu'il y avait un homme bien réel tout disposé à… COUCHEES LES HORMONES ! Duo amorça un repli stratégique vers la porte mais il fut stoppé par un plainte.

- …hmm… Duo…

C'est pas possible. Il avait dû mal entendre.

- …Duoooo.

Incroyable. Son pire ennemi fantasmait également sur lui. Duo hésita mais il ne résista pas longtemps aux appels du bel homme au lit rêvant. Il s'approcha et tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux d'Heero. Celui-ci se tendit vers la caresse et, s'enhardissant, Duo posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Combien de fois il avait rêvé de cet instant ! Bon avec le japonais bien réveillé mais les remords de Duo fondaient comme neige au soleil sous le baiser passionné (même endormi) du brun. Duo abandonna momentanément la bouche affamée pour se déshabiller rapidement. Puis il se glissa dans le lit, tout contre Heero qui l'enlaça instinctivement. Duo eut le souffle coupé par la sensation du contact de leurs corps nus. Heero dormait tout nu ? Gloups ! Plus de doute. Sa virilité, qui au contraire de lui était pleinement réveillée, venait d'entrer en contact avec la sienne. Définitivement excité, Duo entreprit de découvrir ce corps qui s'offrait à lui. Heero tremblait de plaisir sous ses caresses. Le natté humidifia ses doigts et entreprit de préparer son intimité, tout en continuant ses caresses de l'autre main. Donner à Heero le rôle de l'uke aurait été prendre le risque de le réveiller à cause de la douleur de la préparation. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas encore réveillé. Il devait être perdu dans la demi-réalité de son rêve et Duo avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Se sentant près à accueillir Heero en lui, Duo retint son impatience et sa frustration, pour attiser convenablement le désir du brun. Après avoir vérifié son état et lubrifié son membre de manière sommaire, mais ô combien plaisante pour tous les deux (Tut tut ! On ne jouit pas maintenant Hee-chan), Duo entreprit enfin de combler le vide qu'il ressentait. Il se retint de crier alors qu'il s'empalait lentement sur la virilité d'Heero. La douleur était largement supportable, mais Duo n'aurait pas cru ressentir autant de plaisir à ce stade là. Savoir que c'était Heero qui était en lui suffisait pour réchauffer son corps. Sentant le brun gigoter sous lui, Duo commença à monter et descendre sur le pieu de chair, électrisé par les gémissements de plaisir d'Heero. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et se retrouva soudainement sous son amant dont les pénétrations se firent plus rapides et plus amples. Duo se laissa aller, accompagnant de tout son être les coups de reins d'Heero. Il croisa le regard voilé du brun avant que la jouissance ne lui fasse tout oublier. Quand il reprit ses esprits Heero dormait, toujours en lui. Trop fatigué, Duo bougea un peu pour améliorer sa position et se laissa aller au sommeil. Finalement il n'en voulait plus trop à la gérante, mais c'est bien parce qu'il y avait un balcon à la chambre de son Hee-chan.

OWARI ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Le Balcon 

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Les deux ados ne sont pas à moi.

Blabla de l'auteur : Bon puisque tout le monde voulait une suite je vous l'ai faite. Certains l'on peut-être déjà lue sur mon nouveau bog (www . iroko . canalblog . com). Même si j'ai repris l'écriture je ne sais pas quand je vais poster parce que je n'arrive plus à me connecter à internet chez moi. Je vous dit pas comment ça plombe mes soirées. Je suis obligées de compter sur mes heures de trous à l'iut pour lire et poster, et en plus j'ai deux projets à faire. Bouh la vie est injuste... mais ce soir je mange de la raclette, miam !

Le Balcon - Séquelle

Le lendemain matin, Heero émergea doucement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il faut dire que ses rêves avaient été peuplés par un Duo beaucoup plus complaisant que l'original. Il se sentait siiiiii bien. Cependant il fallait se lever. Mais à peine commença-t-il à bouger qu'un éclair de plaisir le parcourut. Dieu ! Cette sensation… c'était si agréable mais IL NE SE SOUVENAIT ABSOLUMENT PAS D'AVOIR AMMENE QUELQU'UN DANS SA CHAMBRE ! Il ouvrit les yeux et son cœur manqua un battement. C'est pas possible ! Il devait continuer son rêve de la nuit. Ou alors… **c'était pas un rêve !** Heero essaya de se calmer et de réfléchir. Il était sûr de s'être couché seul la veille et d'avoir fermé la porte à clé. Ne restait que la porte-fenêtre. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Duo de grimper au balcon ? Il n'était pas Roméo et Heero n'était pas Juliette. D'ailleurs il n'était pas à son balcon et puis ils se détestaient ! Quoique ce dernier point serait sans peut-être à revoir. Bien que le natté l'exaspère encore souvent, il ne pouvait plus nier son attirance, et même son amour (ça ça avait été **très** difficile à admettre). Et, à moins qu'il ait été complètement bourré en rentrant, Duo ne semblait pas non plus insensible.

Heero respira l'odeur de Duo à même sa peau. Epicée, enivrante, avec une légère pointe de coca. Pas la moindre trace d'alcool. Duo avait donc eu pleinement conscience de ses actes. Comment avait-il osé le prendre dans son sommeil ! Quoique c'est lui qui s'était offert, et là Heero devait se retenir pour ne pas prendre violemment le corps alangui sous lui. Il avait terriblement envie de Duo et le fait qu'il soit encore en lui n'arrangeait rien. Rien que de penser qu'il avait passé la nuit en lui, il se sentait devenir dur. Et si il lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce ? Excité, Heero bougea légèrement. Le léger soupir de bien-être de Duo ne lui échappa pas, et il commença à aller et venir lentement. Il pinça les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, c'était si bon ! La veille il n'était pas assez réveillé pour se rappeler d'autre chose qu'un plaisir intense. Là il avait pleinement conscience de l'étroitesse de Duo, de sa chaleur accueillante, du grain de sa peau si douce sous ses mains curieuses. Ses lèvres affamées s'emparèrent de celles du natté, pour un baiser passionné auquel l'endormi répondit rapidement, passant les bras autour de son cou. Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Duo ouvrit les yeux. Il y eut un instant de flottement, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire, tellement la situation était incongrue. Poussé par le désir qui brûlait son bas-ventre, Heero donna soudainement un coup de rein vigoureux et les yeux de Duo se voilèrent de plaisir alors que ses lèvres laissaient échapper un « Heerooo » des plus sensuels. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Heero se perde dans un rythme effréné, entrainant avec lui Duo, dont les jambes se nouèrent autour de sa taille. Cette fois-ci ils étaient tous deux conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils atteignirent la délivrance.

Ils prirent un moment pour reprendre leur souffle, avant d'aborder des explications nécessaires.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?

- T'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre, non ?

- (regard mortel)

- (soupir) La fenêtre de la cave a été réparée et ta porte-fenêtre étant ouverte, j'avais pas trop le choix si je voulais regagner ma chambre avant le réveil du dragon.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas regagnée. Ça te prend souvent de violer les gens dans leur sommeil ?

- C'est pas ma faute si tu rêvais de moi quand je suis entré et que tu m'as appelé d'une voix si érotique que c'était impossible d'y résister !

- Tu aurais du me demander mon avis conscient !

- Parce que toi tu me l'as demandé ce matin ?

- …

- Ose nier que ça t'a plu.

- Baka.

- Tu n'as rien de plus affectueux pour qualifier ton amant ? Mon amour.

- (rougis)

- Tu sais qu't'es mignon quand tu rougis ? Enfin plus que d'habitude j'veux dire. Ça donne envie de hmff.

Heero avait préféré le faire taire. C'était plus prudent étant donné que Duo pouvait soliloquer pendant des heures quand il était lancé. Et celui-ci ne semblait pas trop se plaindre de cette interruption. Alors qu'ils se dévoraient la bouche, leurs mains se mirent en mouvement et ils furent bientôt prêts pour un autre round, malgré les méchantes courbatures qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Ils luttèrent un moment pour le rôle dominant, mais la musculature d'Heero finit par l'emporter. Profitant de sa force et de l'aptitude qu'il semblait avoir pour faire perdre le contrôle à Duo, Heero eut tôt fait de mettre le natté à quatre pattes. Sortir avec Duo et lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, Heero pouvait s'y résoudre. Mais hors de question d'être le soumis. Que ce baka natté essaye de dominer était amusant mais Heero ne lui laisserait jamais le contrôle total. Le mâle dominant c'était lui et Duo allait le sentir. Heero mordilla tendrement l'épaule de Duo, qui avait la tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir. Ils approchaient tous deux de la fin, et soudain le ciel leur sembla plus proche. Duo mit un certain temps à redescendre des étoiles pendant qu'Heero contemplait son visage en le serrant contre lui.

- Hmm.

- Je t'ai épuisé à ce point koibito ?

- D'où tu sors toute cette énergie ?

- Je fais juste du sport, **moi**.

- Pas ma faute si aucun sport ne me plaît.

- T'inquiète, à partir de maintenant je m'occuperai de ta formation sportive.

- (rougis) Veux bien. Dis je pourrais être seme la prochaine fois ?

- Tu peux toujours rêver.

- Ton rêve s'est réalisé, pourquoi pas le mien ?

- Baka. Compte pas sur moi pour escalader ton balcon.

OWARI


End file.
